Getting the Guy
by Breakabledoll
Summary: Angel and Spike finally notice Fred and Willow. AF & SW Please no flames. Three new chapters.
1. Chapter One

Title - Getting the Guy  
  
Pairings - Angel/Fred & Spike/Willow  
  
Summary - Angel and Spike finally notice Fred and Willow.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - All belongs to the almighty Joss.  
  
A/N - Takes place sometime after Fred joined the Fang Gang, but while Connor is still a baby and Fred will take a bigger part in raising him. Willow has never been with Tara, sorry to all of those who liked her. The Scoobies are visiting the L.A., more of a vacation than helping with a case.  
  
Feedback - really makes me happy. If you like it I will continue to write more. Please no flames. If you don't like this story or the pairings please tell me politely.  
  
~*~ Part One ~*~  
  
Fred sat with Willow on one of the couches in the lobby feeding Connor and staring at Angel and Spike as they ogled Cordy and Buffy. They turned to look at one another and rolled their eyes. They both had the same thoughts running through their minds, why couldn't they notice us. Fred shifted in her seat lifting Connor up to burp him patting his back gently until she heard the little belch come from him.  
  
"Ok little guy you've eaten now it's time for your nappy" Fred stood up and started for the stairs only to be stopped by Angel.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to say good night to him" Fred nodded and gently handed him to Angel and watched as the vampire gave his son a kiss on the forehead. She looked over at Buffy and Cordeila and saw a scowl on the face of the slayer, Fred knew that the blonde had trouble accepting that Angel had a son with Darla, so the slayer could not fully like Connor. She focused her attention back to Angel when he handed Connor back to her "thanks Fred" She couldn't help but smile, and Connor cooed in her arms.  
  
Fred started to climb the stairs when she felt Willows presence join her. They made there way to his nursery where Fred laid him down to his nap.  
  
"You and Angel looked mighty cozy by the stairs" Willow teased Fred. They had talked about their mutual attractions to the vampires currently down stairs when the Scooby gang first arrived and had began a friendship based on it.  
  
"What are you talking about? Angel was just saying goodnight to Connor that's it" She blushed at the implication the red head made.  
  
"Well it looked very cozy from where I was sitting, you looked like a little family" Willow said as she sat down in the rocking chair by the dresser.  
  
"Yeh right I wish" Fred joked while she moved around the room picking up various objects that had been dropped here and there "Angel doesn't see me like that way let alone as a possible mother to Connor" she said before adding quietly "as much as I'd like that" A far away look entered Fred's eyes, she would love to be a mother to Connor especially since she could not have children of her own. Fred had been devastated when she learned that an infection that she had while on Pylea had destroyed all of her chances of having children of her own and now she could only hope that Angel would allow her to take a big part in raising the little boy.  
  
"Well then he doesn't know what he's missing because from where I stand you would be a great mother to Connor. You're really good with him and he seems to love you" Willow added.  
  
"You think he does?" Fred asked as she looked down at the small baby sleeping quietly in the crib.  
  
"Yes I really think he does." Willow assured her friend. She could honestly say that the little boy did seem to love the young woman.  
  
"Yeah well Connor may love me but Angel never will. He still in love with Buffy and then there's that whole thing with Cordeila. I haven't got a shot in that triangle" Fred sighed before flopping to the floor where she sat with one of Connors stuffed bears in her lap.  
  
"Stranger things have happened Fred. But you're probably right you've got as much of a chance with Angel as I have with Spike." The red head groaned and rested her head on the back of the chair "Spike is so wrapped up in Buffy that I could probably strip naked and sing the entire score to 'My Fair Lady' and he would probably ask me to pass the blood" They both began laughing at the image.  
  
"Well I sure would like to see that one" Both girls stopped laughing and looked over at the door to see Lorne standing there with a smirk on his face. Fred giggled and threw the teddy bear at him. He caught it and joined the girls in Connors nursery. "So I take it you two are talking about our clueless vamps downstairs"  
  
"Yes of course we are" Willow answered. Lorne was the only other one who knew about their love for the vampires. He had found out about Willows feelings when he had overheard her singing along to a song on the radio and he already knew how Fred felt about the dark brooding vampire. He was also the only other person who knew about Fred's inability to have children and encouraged her time with Connor.  
  
"Do you ladies have any plans on trying to win their affections?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Nope. We're just gonna sit back and let them moon over Buffy and Cordy. While our little selves grow old and die of unrequited love" Willow stated dramatically.  
  
All three laughed silently at this.  
  
"Lorne do think that we should try?" Fred asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure they would even stand a chance and she wasn't sure she wanted to make a fool out of herself, and that would certainly happen if their feelings weren't returned.  
  
"Honey love is worth trying for. It always is." Lorne answered her gently. He knew that Fred was finally allowing herself to open up again. She had been through a traumatic experience on Pylea and when she first came back she wasn't ready for a relationship but now he was almost certain that she could allow herself to commit to someone.  
  
"What can we do to get them to notice us? We'd have to come up with some sort of plan. And how do we know if they could even feel the same thing for us?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well ladies that's where we will have to give it some thought" With that the three exited Connors room to allow him to sleep in peace and to start working on a plan to win the vamps hearts.  
  
TBC.... If you'd like me to. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title - Getting the Guy  
  
Summary - Angel and Spike finally notice Fred and Willow.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - All characters belong to the creative mind of Joss Whedon.  
  
A/N - Ok there will definitely be some major Buffy bashing, however I cannot bash Cordeila too much because I did like her character. I just think that Fred and Angel would have made the better couple and the same for Spike and Willow and trust me you do not want to get me going on that. That's when I begin to bash and curse out Mr. Whedon none of that spuffy crap for me. No sire.. *trails off, ranting and raving about the injustice of it* Anyway enough of that.  
  
Feedback - really makes me happy. *g*. Also thank you again to everyone that reviewed on the first chapter.  
  
-~Part Two~-  
  
The next day a witch, an empathic demon and a Fred sat in the hotels lobby discussing the current demon the rest of the group had gone out to destroy. It was a Hout demon known for the poison it ejected into a person if they were bitten. They weren't particularly concerned since Cordeila's vision had shown them how to defeat it and with two vampires, a slayer and other warriors they would be back soon.  
  
The conversation soon turned to what they could do to get Angel and Spike to notice them. Both girls had agreed that they would not push their affections on the vampires if they did not return their feelings. Fred knew that it was entirely possible that Angel would not return her feelings he already had enough on his plate dealing with both Cordeila and Buffy constantly throwing themselves at him. If he told her that he could not love her the same way she loves him then she would get over it. 'yeah right' she told herself it would be that easy.  
  
Lorne had tried to convince them that both Angel and Spike have shown some interest in them, granted it was more from Spike rather than Angel, but Angels normally reserved nature made it difficult to tell what he was feeling most of the time. Fred and Willow were quick to dismiss Lorne's assumptions; they had not noticed anything from the vampires that would lead them to believe that they were even remotely interested in them.  
  
Lorne only shook his head and wondered to himself if maybe Fred and Willow were just as oblivious as Spike and Angel. Thankfully he received back-up in the forms of Zander and Anya who had *overheard* their conversation and decided to offer their input.  
  
"It's true Will's I've spent enough time around Spike to know that he feels the same way about you" Zander said trying to convince his best friend "As a matter of fact when he started to tell everyone that he was in love with Buffy I was shocked. I thought that he was finally tell you how he felt."  
  
Anya nodded her head enthusiastically "yes it's true. I would always catch him looking at you with a look in his eyes that just screams love. Sometimes I thought that he would have an orgasm just from staring at you." She finished emphatically. The rest of the group shrugged off the last part of her statement having already gotten used to it.  
  
Willow sat shaking her head in disbelief "You guy's have to be joking. I think that I would have noticed something like that, right?" She looked at them for confirmation but Anya and Zander's looks told her that she had been just as oblivious as Spike. She hung her head 'it must be true' she thought to herself. Looking up again she asked them "What do I do now? How do I get him to admit how he feels?"  
  
"That's easy" proclaimed Anya.  
  
"What are you talking about honey" Asked an intrigued Zander.  
  
"Yeah sweetcakes, what do you have planned in that pretty little head of yours" inquired an equally intrigued Lorne.  
  
"Spike is usually very possessive right?" prompted Anya. The group nodded and waited for her to continue "well it's very simple just make him jealous. If you go out on a date with another guy Spike will be forced to admit how he feels. He will not like the idea of you being with someone else." The group took in what she had just said and they had to agree with her.  
  
"Ok say I go along with this plan. Where would I find a guy to guy to go out with me. It's not like I'm miss social over here" Willow asked.  
  
"You leave that to me cupcake. I know a few demons who would love to go out with a pretty little thing like you" Lorne told her with a smile.  
  
"Did you say demon. I mean I can handle you, Spike and Angel because I know you guys but a stranger demon person" she shook her head back and forth "I'm not sure that I could do that"  
  
"Oh don't worry honey they're perfectly harmless" Lorne assured her.  
  
"yeah and look at it this way if you go out with a demon Spike will definitely see that you would be interested in him" Zander told his friend.  
  
Anya and Fred both nodded at this conclusion. Zander was right Spike would freak when he found out that she was going out with another demon and it would be even better if it were a vampire. Spike would definitely be jealous then.  
  
"Come on girl we've got some demons to set you up with" Lorne got up and waited as Zander walked over and grabbed his best friends hands and pulled her up from the couch. The three then walked in to Angels office to place the calls leaving Anya and Fred alone in the lobby. The ex-demon walked over to the vacant seat next to the young brunette and sat down. She took one of the girls hands in her own and patted it gently. Fred looked up at the other woman and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry Freddie you'll get your Angel it just might not be as easy as it was for Willow" Anya assured her. She wasn't good at the whole comforting thing but she was trying her best.  
  
Fred looked at the girl with hope in her eyes. Fred was happy that it looked like Willow would get Spike but she also had to admit that she was a tad bit jealous. She had to agree with Anya when she said that it wouldn't be easy. Angel was not one who would express his feelings. That was mainly reserved for Connor. Fred was willing to try anything, she was completely head over heels, worlds colliding, I'll do anything for you, in love with him, and if it meant fighting Cordeila and Buffy for him then she would go in with fists flying.  
  
Anya smiled at the determination that she saw in the younger woman's face. She could tell that Angel liked the physicist, the other's might not but then again she had been the one to tell Zander about Spike and Willows feelings for one another. It took a trained eye to see these things and she has been around for over a thousand years so she should know. Fred would definitely get her vamp and she would get to see Buffy fall on her face. Anya smiled yes this was a good thing.  
  
TBC ... 


	3. Chapter Three

Title - Getting the Guy  
  
Pairings - Angel/Fred & Spike/Willow  
  
Summary - Angel and Spike finally notice Fred and Willow.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
A/N - Ok I was informed that Xander's name is spelled with an X not a Z, I know this people. I also write fanfic for another show and that Zander is spelled with a Z so my computer automatically changed it and I forgot to make the correction before I posted it. I am truly sorry to those who were offended by my mistake.  
  
Disclaimer - Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the characters.  
  
Feedback - is a bright ray of sunshine in my day.  
  
~*~ Part Three ~*~  
  
"Did she say what his name was?" Spike asked Fred as he hovered over her shoulder while she made a sandwich in the hotels kitchen. He had been following her around the entire day after over hearing part of her conversation with Willow about a guy she had a date with that weekend. Fred couldn't wait to tell Anya that her plan was working. Spike was acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Nope" she answered struggling to hide the grin that was fight to break out on her face.  
  
"She hasn't said anything. Do you know what he looks like?" Spike asked desperation leaking into his voice.  
  
"Nope" Fred told him as she finished making her lunch. She cleaned up after herself and left the kitchen.  
  
"What does he do for a living? Did she mention where she met him?" He continued to bombard her with questions.  
  
"Nope" she answered him sweetly.  
  
" 'Nope' That's all you have to say is 'Nope' " he mocked. Fred had not known the blonde vampire for very long but had learned from Angel and Wesley a long time ago the Spike was not one of the most patient people- er vampires in the world. "This bloke could be dangerous. Red could get hurt. He could be a demon trying to kill her"  
  
Fred turned to look at her temporary stalker and said "So you think the only way that Willow could get a date would be with a demon that is trying to kill her. Maybe he's a demon just looking for a nice girl to share his life or unlife with" she stated with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I didn't say anything like that." He exclaimed in outrage "I'm surprised that red doesn't have guys breaking down her door every-" He suddenly stopped and then looked at Fred with narrowed eyes "wait are you saying that she's going out with a demon this weekend?"  
  
Fred smirked at him and took a large bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Oh bloody hell the chits going out with a demon" Fred watched as he began to pace back and forth in front of her "I thought that red was the smart one. I didn't think that she went for the demon types. I mean yeah there was dogboy but a real demon. What did she say she was going out with?"  
  
Fred shrugged her shoulders and shook her head "she didn't mention it to me. Can I ask you a question Spike?"  
  
"Yeah what do you want to know" he asked absently as he pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" she asked slyly.  
  
"What the bloody hell makes you think that I care. Because I don't you know." He sputtered nodding his head as if he were trying to convince someone other than herself. "I'm just curious that's it. I don't care at all" he mumbled to himself as he walked away from the grinning girl seated at the desk. "I'm going to see if slutty or chubs has any information"  
  
Fred raised and an eyebrow at Spike referring to the blonde slayer in that way. It was very clear to her that Spike was definitely not in love with Buffy, he liked Willow, a lot. Xander and Anya had been right along. Willow was going to get her vamp. Fred had to admit that she was slightly jealous of the witch, today she walked in on a rather close moment between Angel and Buffy, although she didn't hear what had been said the look on the blonde slayer's face clearly told her to get lost or loose your life. Thankfully Angel hadn't noticed her there that would have been embarrassing. Shaking her head she tried to clear her head of every negative thought.  
  
Fred started when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Angel standing behind her with a grin on his normally stoic face. "Hi" she greeted him sheepishly.  
  
"Hey" he replied sitting down on the edge of the desk "I see your stalker has given up" he said motioning to the stairs that Spike had just climbed.  
  
Fred nodded her head grinning ear to ear "yeah, I think that my monosyllabic answers where starting to get to him. I think he said something about finding Buffy or Xander and trying to pump information out of them about Willows date"  
  
"He likes Willow. More than he would admit." Angel said referring to Spike. Fred sat dumbfounded. Angel had noticed that Spike liked Willow and yet her own love for him has gone unnoticed for months now. She was so shocked that she almost missed what he said. "Could you please repeat that Angel" She asked.  
  
"I asked if you two were up to something. I know how Willow feels about Spike and that he feels the same way. I also know that Willow would not go out on a date while she was in love with someone else. So what's the plan" He asked with an ever knowing smirk on his face.  
  
Fred looked up at his handsome face and saw the look that he was giving her and she felt like smacking - or rather kissing it off of him - He knew that they were up to something - or at least when it came to Willow and Spike - He could be a very intelligent person at times but also extremely dense. Mentally she shook herself from her thoughts and told Angel what the five had come up with.  
  
"Sounds like it will work. Anya is definitely right Spike is very possessive and because Willow is going out with a demon it will force him to admit how he feels." He let out with a light laugh at the thought of his grandchilde being tricked into admitting how he feels. Spike wouldn't know what hit him. Standing up he offered his hand to Fred "Come on let's go warn Willow that Spike is on the hunt for information."  
  
Fred took the offered hand and let him guide her to the stairs. Before they started climbing he looked down at her and asked "So Lorne really set Willow up with a demon" Fred nodded her head and chuckled "What kind is she going out with?"  
  
"I think that he said it was a Izsard demon" Angel looked at her questioningly "It's a rather tall demon and kinda handsome for being dark blue with black eyes and teeth. Lorne said that he was really sweet." Angel shook his head and thought to himself 'Spike definitely has know idea what he's gotten himself into'.  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapter Four

Title - Getting the Guy  
  
Pairings - Angel/Fred & Spike/Willow  
  
Summary - Angel and Spike finally notice Fred and Willow.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
A/N- Sorry for not updating sooner, I haven't had internet access for the past week. A whole week *pouts* I thought that I might go crazy.  
  
Disclaimer - If I owned it this wouldn't be fanfiction it would be an episode. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the characters.  
  
Feedback - makes me happy : )  
  
~*~Part Four~*~  
  
Thursday afternoon Fred came crashing in to the lobby, her arms, full of grocery bags, Connors diaper bag, her purse and Lorne's dry cleaning, pushing Connors stroller. She looked completely exhausted, her hair, which had dried baby food in it, was coming out of her ponytail and she had a large stain on the front of her white shirt that looked like grape juice. Balancing the bags in her arms she backed her way through the door successfully, she clutched the stroller when she almost lost her balance.  
  
Fred looked over her shoulder and saw Cordeila and Buffy by the receptionist desk and briefly thought about asking them for help but decided against it, they would probably just ignore her, instead she shot them a menacing glare and continued to struggle with the bags. She thought that she heard Cordy and Buffy snicker when one of the bags of groceries burst open, that was the last straw, she dropped the last of the bags and turned around about to confront them when suddenly she came nose to chest with Angel. "I thought you might need some help" He smiled at her then bent down to pick up the contents of the broken bag.  
  
"Um, yeah thanks" she said.  
  
"It looks like you've had a busy day" he commented casually, picking up the rest of the bags.  
  
"No kidding is that baby food in you hair" Buffy had walked from her perch and picked at the dried food.  
  
Fred batted her hand away "Yes its baby food, Connor was a little playful at lunch today" her own hand reaching up to her head suddenly very self conscience about her appearance. Both Buffy and Cordeila looked immaculate per usual, and she looked like hell.  
  
Of course she had enough reason to look the way that she did, she had first started the day by dropping off Lorne's dry cleaning then drove across town to the mall to pick up a gift for Gunn's birthday afterwards driving downtown to the hospital for Connors checkup. At one she stopped at a fast food restaurant for lunch when she also feed Connor, and he thought that it would be funny if he threw his food at her, thus the baby food in her hair. At the grocery store some kid squeezed his grape juice box a little to hard causing it to spray on the front of her shirt. Fred's day came to an end when she picked up the clean suits from the dry cleaners and drove home. Fred let out with an audible groan, yeah she had more than enough reason to look the way she did. "It's been a long day" she murmured to herself.  
  
Angel must have heard her because he asked her if she wanted to talk about it but she just shook her head no and told him that it was nothing. Fred could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't buying it but he let it drop anyway. They put away the food and Fred handed Connor off to Angel and informed him of what the doctor told her then went to deliver Lorne's suits and wrap Gunn's present, his birthday wasn't for another month but her grandmamma always told her to buy in advance.  
  
Just as she had hidden the gift Angel came knocking at her door "Hi"  
  
"Hey Angel"  
  
"I thought that maybe since you had such a bad day you might want to go out for some ice cream" he offered giving her one of his rare grins.  
  
"That would be really nice Angel, just give me a half an hour to clean up then we can go" He nodded and then left the room. Fred raced to her dresser and pulled out a clean outfit and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. It took her less than twenty minutes get ready, she didn't bother with any makeup, heck he had already seen her at her worst today so it really didn't matter she just wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.  
  
Fred skipped out of her room all the way to the lobby; she stopped abruptly when she saw Willow and Lorne sitting on one of the couches. "He's not here is he?"  
  
They both shook their heads no "Sorry sweetcakes but Cordy had a vision that had to be dealt with"  
  
"That's ok, it was just an impromptu thing anyway" she said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. It really wasn't a big deal to her, if their was a big bad that had to be taken care of then Angel had to take care of it. Big evil demons were much more important than ice cream. She walked over and sat down next to her friends, and after convincing them that it was no big deal they chatted good-naturedly for the next hour until Angel and Cordeila came in. Cordy was laughing and had her arm hooked with Angel's.  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream Angel" Fred was glad that her back was against the front doors because tears began to well up in her eyes. Willow and Lorne both tried to give her a reassuring look. She bit her lip and took in a deep breath, giving them a small smile she sucked it up and asked them how the fight with the demon went. At that point Cordy said her goodnights and went to bed leaving Angel to fill them in.  
  
After Angel went up stairs Lorne turned to Fred and told her "I think you need to move out" Both Fred and Willow looked at Lorne with matching shocked expressions.  
  
"What?" the two exclaimed at once.  
  
"You need to move out of the hotel"  
  
"Yeah I got that much, why?" Fred asked, puzzled as to why Lorne would say such a thing.  
  
"It will get Angel to notice you" He got up and knelt next to his friend "Angel does 'see' you honey he just doesn't 'notice' you. He knows that you're always around doing the things that you do and caring for Connor. I think that it might be a good thing for him to see what he had and how much he would miss it if it were gone"  
  
It would be a lie if Fred said that she hadn't played around with the idea of moving out and getting her own place but she always dismissed the idea, she felt safe and secure where she was so it didn't seem necessary to move out. That and she just couldn't leave Angel like that could she? He already had enough stress on his shoulders with out taking away his twenty-four hour nanny. Fred mentally frowned at that thought. Did she really just want to be the nanny in Angel's eyes? No, was her decisive answer. If Lorne's idea of her moving out really worked then Angel might see her as more, He may not see her as a some one he could fall in love with but at least he would see her as more than just the nanny.  
  
"Ok Lorne I'll go along with this but you have to find me a place to live" The green demon nodded his head. He would take care of everything.  
  
The next morning when the crew arrived Fred made her big announcement. Both Buffy and Cordeila seemed enthusiastic about the idea. Wesley and Gunn both congratulated her on her move towards her independence. Xander and Anya both seemed to be confused by the move on her part, but she later explained it to them. Spike for his part didn't care, but Angel was another matter. Fred could usually get a handle on his moods however he completely closed himself off, she couldn't for the life of her get a read on him. This concerned her a bit and made her question whether she had just done the right thing, but she couldn't take it back now, what was done, was done.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter Five

Title - Getting the Guy  
  
Pairings - Angel/Fred & Spike/Willow  
  
Summary - Angel and Spike finally notice Fred and Willow.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the characters.  
  
Feedback - is a bright ray of sunshine in my day.  
  
~*~Part Five~*~  
  
Fred and Anya sat on the bed in the room Willow had chosen and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She had been trying on outfits for the past hour trying to find the right one. Even though this wasn't a real date she still wanted to look good and make the right impression and she wanted Spike to see what he was missing. Fred looked up from the book she had been reading when Willow opened the door again. This time she was wearing black leather pants that hugged her hips and a lavender top. She looked stunning and she knew it.  
  
"This is the best one yet. What do you two think?" she asked giving them a little twirl.  
  
"You are going to knock both of them - well I would say dead but Spike is already part of the un-dead community so that wouldn't really apply so you're going to knock him dust" Fred finished her rambling.  
  
"Yes Fred's right Spike will turn to dust when he sees you. In fact most of the men downstairs will" Anya then looked at Willow through narrowed eyes "Maybe that outfit is a little too nice, you should change. I wouldn't want my Xander getting any ideas."  
  
"Maybe it is a little too much, I really do not want to attract to much attention to myself" Willow finished uncertainly. Even though she had come a long way since her high school days she usually became very self- conscious around Spike. She looked down at the outfit she had chosen and was about to grab something else when Fred stopped her.  
  
"Willow you look fine. You didn't over do it, and even if you did it will only succeed in making Spike even more jealous that he is not the one going out with you tonight." Fred gently reassured her friend. She knew that Spike would hit the fan as soon as he saw in this outfit.  
  
"Fred is right you look great now come on we only have twenty-five minutes to do your hair and make-up before your date gets here" Anya stood up from her place on the bed and grabbed Willow by the hand and dragged her back in to the bath room.  
  
Fred laughed out loud at the look of horror that crossed Willows face just before Anya closed the door. Shaking her head she stood up and stretched, lifting her arms above her head she let out with a small moan when she felt her muscles begin to relax. That's when she heard a cough coming from the doorway. Turning she saw Angel leaning against the frame, for the briefest of moments she could have sworn she saw a flash of desire cross his face, but by the time she looked again it was already gone, if it had been there in the first place. Fred smiled at him "hey Angel what's up"  
  
"Nothing really I just wanted to get away from Spike and Buffy." She looked at him questioningly "Spike has been pacing the lobby for the past half and hour only stopping to go outside to have a cigarette every five minutes before coming back in to pace at the bottom of the staircase and Buffy has been complaining about Spike not paying attention to her. I just couldn't take it anymore" He explained shaking his head, his fingers caressing his temples. He moved further into the room and sat down on the bed "how is Willow? Is she ready for her date?"  
  
"Yeah she's ready" she smiled at the vampire who was shaking his head. They sat in silence for a few moments before Angel spoke up "So you're really moving out"  
  
Fred bit her lip and looked away, it was hard enough lying to him but she couldn't look him in the eye and do it "Yeah, Lorne said that one of his contacts found an apartment in my price range, and it's in a really great neighborhood"  
  
Angel nodded "That's good, that it's in a great neighborhood, I mean"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Angel suddenly got up from the bed and knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands in his, his eyes pleading with hers "Fred is there something that I've done to make you want to leave? I thought things were going really well"  
  
Fred felt a wave of guilt crash of her "NO, no Angel, god no. You haven't done anything. I just thought it might be time for me to get out on my own, like Wes said, show a little independence ya know" she bit her lip out of nervous habit "I mean it's not like I can stay here forever, right" she finished quietly.  
  
"Right" Angel whispered. Angel stayed kneeling at her feet and holding her hands until Willow and Anya came out of the bathroom with a loud 'tada' Angel then stood abruptly, he complimented Willow on how she looked and then left the room.  
  
Both Willow and Anya looked at Fred with a mixture of confusion and guilt. She shook her head and told them it was nothing. She and Anya told Willow that they would go down first and announce that she was ready and then Willow would follow. The two girls left Willow alone to put her purse together. When they reached the lobby Anya gave her boyfriend a large smile before going to hug him while Fred looked over at Angel, his expression was unreadable. Her attention drifted from Angel when the front door to the lobby opened letting Willow's date in. Fred had to admit that Lorne had been right when he said this demon was handsome. He was just a little taller than Angel and was well built. He was wearing a black suit that complimented his blue skin and carried a bouquet of white lilies.  
  
"Hi you must be Jason right" Fred greeted him warmly. She heard Spike let out with a low growl, she turned and shot the blonde vampire a dirty look and he responded with one of his own.  
  
"Jason hello how are you honey" Lorne came out and greeted his friend. Spike snorted when the two demons hugged, Angel calmly walked over to his grandchilde and hit him on the back of his head. Spike growled at him and Angel just gave him a knowing grin.  
  
"Hello Lorne it's good to see you again. Is this wonderful girl you set me up with ready" He asked politely. As if on cue Willow came gliding down the staircase gracefully and introduced herself to her date. Fred turned to where Angel and Spike were standing and saw that the chipped vampires' mouth was hanging wide open. When he let out with a menacing growl Fred looked back at the couple standing by the door Jason was helping Willow put her coat on.  
  
As soon as the two had left Spike was yelling about how she shouldn't be allowed to go out looking like that. He yelled at Lorne demanding to know who this 'Jason' was and started to blame Angel telling him it was his fault that 'his red' was going out on a date. Soon Buffy began whining at Spike to pay attention to her, he only told her to 'shut her bloody trap' and that sent her running away crying, she only came back when she realized that no one had followed her to comfort her. Spike was currently sitting on one of the couches moping, every once in a while sending Fred a glare. She was currently the only one in the lobby with him and so he had taken to blaming her for Willows date.  
  
Groaning she got up from her seat at the desk and sat down next to Spike "Admit it Spike"  
  
He looked over at Fred and snorted "admit what"  
  
"Admit that you like Willow" she prodded gently. She didn't want to push Spike to much but she had to get him to admit how he feels "Come on Spike we all know how you feel about her"  
  
Spike looked over at the small brunette women sitting next to him about ready to deny every thing but decided against it. He couldn't lie anymore. Sighing he turned his head away from her hoping to hide his emotions but he wasn't quick enough Fred had seen everything and let out with a quick involuntary gasp. Spike was in love with Willow. He didn't just like her, he was in love with her. She got up from her seat next to him and walked over to the desk where she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the address of the restaurant that Willow and Jason were eating at. She walked back to him and handed him the paper. He looked at it and then back at her "What's this" he asked holding it up.  
  
"It's where Willow is. Go to her Spike tell her how you feel" Fred grasped his hands in hers and dragged him up "She feels the same way about you, trust me Spike"  
  
"But what about this date? If she liked me so much then why did she go out with this Jason chap?" He asked.  
  
"She went out with him to make you tell her how you feel about her. She's in love with you Spike and if you don't go to her she'll never tell you" She pleaded with the blonde vampire to listen to her reasoning.  
  
Spike looked from the address in his hands up to the girl standing in front of him "She really loves me" Fred nodded her head. She really loves me he thought to himself. Spike embraced the girl in front of him quickly before letting her go and grabbing his duster, he had a red head to bring back home where she belonged, with him.  
  
"That was a good thing that you did" starting Fred looked over at the doorway to the office Angel came out and looked at the door before looking at her again.  
  
"He's in love with her. I didn't realize that his feelings for her went that far" Fred shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Neither did I" Angel admitted.  
  
"They belong together" Angel nodded his agreement. They stood in silence for a few moments before Fred announced that she was going to check in on Connor. Angel watched her climb the stairs up to Connors nursery. He shook his head and went back to the office, he definitely had some thinking to do.  
  
The next morning a red head and a bleached blonde exited the same bedroom, both wearing very happy looks on their faces. They were deliriously happy and everyone around them save a certain blonde slayer were very pleased the two finally got together. Spike was very surprised by the rest of the group's reaction to them being together. Of course he received the 'talk' from Xander, Giles and Angel but they knew that is was unlikely that the blonde would hurt her; he was already worshipping the ground she walked on. Spike knew that she was probably the closest to heaven that he would ever get. Willow was deliriously happy however her thoughts still wandered to her new friend and if what they were doing would help her get her vamp.  
  
TBC .... 


	6. Chapter Six

Title - Getting the Guy  
  
Pairings - Angel/Fred & Spike/Willow  
  
Summary - Angel and Spike finally notice Fred and Willow.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the characters.  
  
~*~Part Six~*~  
  
"Angel" Wesley called out from the inner office "We just got a report of a rather large nest of vampires and demons. There might be anywhere from seventy-five to a hundred of them."  
  
"Did they mention where the nest was?" Angel asked the watcher.  
  
"Yes. They said it was located in West Hollywood."  
  
"Ok then what are we waiting for lets go kick some demon booty" Said a enthusiastic slayer.  
  
The group sprung to action, everyone went for the weapons cases, Gunn and Xander both grabbed axes, Cordeila and Anya gathered stakes and holy water, while Giles, Wesley and Willow went for the magic supplies. Buffy, Spike and Angel each went for swords. Fred was about to join in but Angel grabbed her arm "I want you to stay here with Connor. If you go you could be injured" although Fred was more than a little offended by Angels apparent lack of faith in her, she still complied with his wishes and watched the group prepare for battle. As soon as they had departed Fred left the empty lobby and headed up to Connors nursery.  
  
She found the infant wide awake and crawling around restlessly in his crib. Fred bent over and picked him up, his tiny fists grabbing at her hair as he giggled gleefully when she lifted him into her arms. She smiled down at the baby who in turned smiled up at her. She walked over to his toy box and pulled out a small stuffed bunny rabbit, she laughed out loud when she remembered Anya's reaction to the toy, she had cursed at it and told Gunn to kill it. Fred looked down at Connor again and saw that he was giving her a strange look, he didn't understand what she was laughing at "One day you'll understand your very strange aunt Anya"  
  
Fred gathered a couple of his books and left his nursery. She brought him into her room and settled him down onto the bed. She climbed in with him and opened one of the books and started to read to him. She could feel that the infant was stilling next her, he had drifted off into his own baby slumber. Fred laid the book aside and closed her own eyes realizing that she too was feeling quite sleepy and joined Connor.  
  
No sooner had she fallen asleep when she was startled by a rather loud crash from the lobby. Fred froze, she looked over at the clock and saw that she had only been asleep for 20 minutes, there was absolutely no way the crew would be back yet. Her eyes grew wide when she heard another crash come from the lobby. Some one was breaking in. She got up from the bed carefully, making sure that she didn't wake Connor. The door was wide open and she could hear voices coming from below. Fred managed to identify one of them as Lilah. She felt her stomach hit the floor, it was Wolfram and Hart. They were in the hotel. Carefully Fred closed the door and locked it, placing a chair underneath it. She knew that it wouldn't hold them but it would certainly buy her some time to call Angel.  
  
Fred moved from the door to her desk and picked up the phone, it was dead. She suspected that it would be and luckily for her she still had her cell phone in her purse. Picking the bag up she fished out the phone and dialed Angels number.  
  
"Hello" Angel answered  
  
"Angel it's me" She whispered in to the phone.  
  
"Fred what is it? What happened? Are you ok?" He shot the questions at her. He was scared. They had arrived at the location that had been given to them only to find it completely abandoned. Angel knew that it was a setup and now that Fred called he knew he was right. He could hear the fear in her voice. Angel felt his heart clench at the thought of someone hurting Fred or Connor. They were alone in the hotel, he wasn't there to protect them.  
  
"Angel its Wolfrom & Hart they're in the hotel, I heard Lilah's voice" She was beginning to panic. The voices were gradually becoming stronger it was only a matter of time before they found her and Connor. She sat back down on the bed and gathered the still sleeping child into her arms. She would not allow them to hurt him no matter what even if it cost her own life.  
  
"Fred are you sure?" Angel knew she wasn't lying and that was scaring him. He looked at the rest of the group who were staring at him waiting for him to tell them what was going on.  
  
"Yes Angel I'm sure. Oh god" Fred heard them outside her door. They knew that she was in here. She let the phone drop to the bed cradling the infant in her arms she moved to the corner, she had absolutely no weapons to protect herself with, not that she had a chance anyway, there had to be at least ten of them if not more and they were probably carrying their own weapons.  
  
When Angel heard her say 'oh god' he stilled and waited. He listened as a loud banging started followed by Connors loud cries. This was his worst nightmare coming true. Staying on the line he told everyone to get back into the cars. He never let go of the phone as they drove at an increasing speed back to the hotel.  
  
Fred held a crying Connor as she watched the door come crashing in. A dozen men filtered into the room they were all holding s guns and Fred could only hope that they were stun guns. Not long after Lilah entered. "Hand me the baby Miss Burkle" The lawyer demanded in a calm, cool manner.  
  
"No" Fred responded fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Give him to me and you won't be harmed" The other brunette demanded.  
  
"I think you heard me the first time. You will have to take him over my cold hard dead body" She replied gaining some courage.  
  
"That could be arranged" Lilah then motioned to the men holding the guns. They were now pointed at her head. Fred audibly gulped, they weren't stun guns. Meanwhile Angel held his non-existent breath; he waited praying that he would not hear gunshots. They were still about fifteen minutes from the hotel.  
  
"Wait, wait. Can we make a deal" Fred pleaded with the other woman. Lilah nodded her head and waited for Fred to continue motioning for her men to lower their weapons "Ok if you're going to take Connor then take me to. You will need some one to care for him and keep him calm. Please let me go with him, please" Fred was practically begging now tears choking her voice. She knew that she could keep Connor safe if she were with him at least until Angel found them.  
  
"Ok fine you can come to. Just shut the little brat up" With that one of the armed men came over and grabbed her roughly by the arm and practically dragged her from the room to a limo that was waiting to take them to a Wolfram and Hart safe house. They drove away from the hotel missing the A.I. team by mere minutes. The group rushed into the hotel following Angel who automatically ran to Fred's room, he grabbed the cell and turned it off.  
  
"Angel what the hell is going on and where are Fred and Connor" asked a bewildered Willow.  
  
He turned and looked at them, every single one of them was standing in the room now waiting for him to answer. "It's Wolfram and Hart, they have Fred and Connor" Several 'oh gods' were heard in the room. Willow turned and clung on to Spike who wrapped his arms around his love whispering soothing words into her ear while planning the deaths of those who dare to hurt Fred and his little brother. Anya and Xander hugged each other closely worried about the young woman whom they had become close to and the small infant who was an innocent in this war. Cordeila was overcome with a wash of guilt for trying to keep her friend from Angel and was worried that she would never be able to make it up to her. While Buffy was wondering how she could use this to get closer to Angel. The rest of the men in the room looked at Angel and saw murder in his eyes, Lilah and her men would pay they were sure of that and it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
TBC... Yeah, yeah I know a cliffhanger but don't worry I won't leave ya all hanging for to long. *g* 


End file.
